Rapunzel/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Rapunzel in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Tangled Tangled baby Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel at the beginning of the film Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Rapunzel and her mother. Rapunzelbaby.jpg Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg|Rapunzel's parents commemorate Rapunzel's birth with a floating lantern. Fullscreen capture 112013 111715 AM.bmp.jpg|Sleeping baby Rapunzel. tangled-young.jpg|Rapunzel as a child. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-2.jpg|Rapunzel's first appearance as a teenager Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-482.jpg rapunzel 49.jpg|"Well...what do you wanna do?" Rapunzel beginning her chores.jpg|Rapunzel's begins her chores. Sweeping.jpg Tangled (6).jpg|Rapunzel during "When will my life begin." Rapunzel.Painting.PNG|Rapunzel choosing the color she is going to use to paint in "When Will My Life Begin". rapunzel 167.jpg|Rapunzel putting together a puzzle Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Then I'll stretch... Rapunzel's Magic Hair23.jpg Rapunzel pleads with her mother.jpg|Rapunzel pleads with Gothel. Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 36.jpg RapunzelMotherknowbest.png GothelRapunzel.png|Rapunzel with Mother Gothel tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg|Rapunzel wrapped up in her own hair. Mother Knows Best.png Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks. Rapunzel initiallya fraid of Flynn.jpg|Rapunzel is scared of Flynn at their first meeting. Rapunzeltangled.jpg|Putting Flynn in her wardrobe. Rapunzeltangled2.jpg Rapunzeltangled3.jpg Rapunzel tries on the crown.jpg Rapunzel yelled at.jpg|Rapunzel shocked and hurt after Mother Gothel yells at her. Rapunzel is never leaving.jpg|Rapunzel is shocked to discover she will never leave the tower. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-4.jpg rapunzel 201.jpg|"Who are you and how did you found me?" rapunzel 65.jpg|Rapunzel feels proud at having captured an intruder (Flynn/Eugene) Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg|"''Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Tangled (96).jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Meet-Flynn-Rider.jpg Tangled (97).jpg|"You will act as my guide..." Eugene_(23).jpg|"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick. But without my help, you'll never find your precious satchel." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal aren't fooled by Flynn's smolder Rapunzel Sliding Down Tower On Hair.jpeg|Rapunzel sliding down her tower on her hair for the first time. Rapunzel excited by her freedom.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3701.jpg|Rapunzel tangled in her own hair. rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel is a "despicable human being." Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg Eugene (30).jpg|"I will use this." Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-7.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4297.jpg|"Well I do like ducklings." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4310.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal frightened. FlynnRapunzelPub.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 41.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 14.jpg Rapunzel-hook-hand.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 11.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 9.jpg Rapmovie13.jpg I've got a dream.jpg|I've got a dream. Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel and Flynn hiding in The Snuggly Duckling. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5018.jpg|Rapunzel giving a kiss to Hookhand Rapunzel and Flynn leave the tavern.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn escape the Snuggly Duckling. rapunzel 319.jpg|"Nope." Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg Eugene_(46).jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6171.jpg|Rapunzel uses her powers to heal Flynn Rapunzel's magical hair2.PNG rapunzel 1.jpg|"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Tangledcampfire.jpg Rapunzel's smile.jpg|Rapunzel's warm smile. rapunzel 232.jpg|Rapunzel can't believe Gothel found her. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-6.jpg Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_5.jpg Rapunzel-maximus.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7189.jpg|"And it's also my birthday, just so you know!" Chameleon Company.jpg|Rapunzel & Pascal. Pascal rapunzel flynn.jpg disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7344.jpg|Rapunzel's hair braided and adorned with flowers. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg|There's something familiar about the baby girl lying in the Queen's arms... rapunzel-kingdom-dance.jpg Kingdomdanceer.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel. Eugene rapunzel kingdom dance.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7493.jpg Tangled (259).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (262).jpg Tangled (263).jpg Tangled (266).jpg Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Rapunzel-i-see-the-light.png Rapunzel in I see the light.jpg|Rapunzel in I see the light Eugene (74).jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel share a moment Tangled (273).jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg rapunzel 152.jpg|A Happy Face Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg|Rapunzel living her dream. rapunzel 299.jpg|Eugene takes Rapunzel by the hand. Tangled.JPG|In I See the Light. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8590.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel. rapunzel 345.jpg TANGLED_4517.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-3.jpg rapunzel 253.jpg|"Did I mumble mother?" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9256.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg rapunzel 16.jpg|"You were wrong about the world!" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|"And I will never let you use my hair again!" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9305.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9716.jpg|Rapunzel tied/chained up and gagged. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9742.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-5.jpg rapunzel 328.jpg|"For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9793.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9894.jpg Eugene_(85).jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9910.jpg rapunzel 331.jpg|"I can't let you die." tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9930.jpg Eugene_(86).jpg|Rapunzel's hair cut by Eugene. tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10010.jpg rapunzel 303.jpg|Rapunzel is shellshocked after seeing Gothel fall to her death. rapunzel 146.jpg|Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms as she begins to sob. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Mourning Eugene. rapunzel 61.jpg|An Impressed Rapunzel watches the tear heals Eugene. Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg Tumblr_lg2mheclz91qde10po1_500.png Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg Tumblr_lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Ending-of-disneys-tangled.jpg Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (97).jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg ''Tangled Ever After tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-100.jpg Tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-143.jpg rapunzel 349.jpg Eugene (105).jpg Tangled: Before Ever After Before Ever After 2.jpg Before Ever After 1.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-83.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-86.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-89.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-6.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-31.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-94.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-97.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-99.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-109.png Flynn & Rapunzel Kiss Attempt - Tangled Before Ever After (3).jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-121.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-66.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-74.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-75.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-80.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-81.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-11.png|"What are they?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-13.png|Rapunzel's magic hair is back Tangled-Before-Ever-After-18.png|"Did you see the 70 ft of ''my father’s going to kill me growing from my head?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-21.png|"There shouldn't be any uh ohs." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-22.png|"Uh oh." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-53.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-104.png|Hiding her hair under the bed Tangled-Before-Ever-After-2.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-4.jpg|"Surprise." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.png|"Thank you for understanding." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-56.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-124.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-101.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-34.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-38.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-43.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-46.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-30.png Rapunzel and Frederic's argument.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-33.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-57.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-59.png ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6399.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Rapunzel in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet 139.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 61.jpg|"Do you have magic hair?" Ralph Breaks The Internet 66.jpg|"Kidnapped or enslaved?" Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg|"Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up?" Ralph Breaks The Internet 70.jpg RBTI Japanese Trailer 7.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg RBTI - Casual Princesses (6).png We-cant-understand-her-WIR2.jpg RBTI - The Princesses spot Ralph.jpg|"A big strong man in need of rescuing!" Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney 2018 A Big Strong Man in Need of Rescuing Rapunzel Aurora.png RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (3).jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (4).jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10989.jpg Television ''Once Upon a Time First Iteration 314RapunzelHistory.png|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel in ''Once Upon a Time. Once Upon a Time - 3x14 - The Tower - Rapunzel.jpg Second Iteration Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Calling For Help.jpg|Rapunzel trapped in the tower Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Hair.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Escape.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Poisoning.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Saving Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Tremaine Captures Fairy Godmother.jpg|Lady Tremaine captures the Fairy Godmother Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Holding Wand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Lady Tremaine and Cinderella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Anastasia and Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon A Time -7x02-A Pirate Life-Victoria Watche sHenry.png|Rapunzel's cursed counterpart, Victoria Belfrey Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Victoria.jpg Once Upon A Time 7x04-Shame.png Once Upon A Time-7x07-Eloise Gardener-Wear Her Down.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Weaver and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Victoria Gives Custody.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Holding Tear.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Guardian Test.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Victoria Dying.jpg|Victoria sacrifices herself for Ivy Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg ''Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy 01.jpg|Rapunzel with Sofia and Amber. The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-23.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-20.png Rapunzel Sofia the First Curse of Ivy.jpg|"It looks like you two could use a lift." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 1.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 3.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 4.png|"So, how did you wind up down there?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 5.png|"OH! So you ''stole it?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png|"I'm not so sure..." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.png|"Well, I knew a thief once and he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 9.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 10.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).JPG|"If you'd truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-7.JPG|"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-9.JPG Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (3).jpg ''Tangled: The Series Season One Tangled-Before-Ever-After-51.png What the Hair 16.jpg Tangled-the-series-1.png What the Hair 17.jpg Tangled-the-series-4.png Tangled-the-series-5.png What the Hair 11.jpg Tangled-the-series-19.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-54.png Tangled-the-series-9.png What the Hair 3.png What the Hair 14.jpg Tangled-the-series-10.png Rapunzel's Enemy 2.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 7.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 9.jpg Miss Misty.png|Rapunzel in disguise Rapunzel's Enemy 16.jpg Tangled-the-series-3.png Tangled-the-series-18.png Tangled-the-series-12.png Fitzherbert P.I. 3.png Rapunzel’s little fandom.jpg Challenge of the Brave 6.png Challenge of the Brave 10.jpg Challenge of the Brave 19.jpg Challenge of the Brave 21.jpg Challenge of the Brave 27.jpg Challenge of the Brave 9.png Cassandra v. Eugene 1.png Cassandra v. Eugene 2.png|Laughing evilly Cassandra v. Eugene 11.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 13.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 14.jpg The Return of Strongbow 7.png The Return of Strongbow 9.png The Return of Strongbow 4.png The Return of Strongbow 15.png The Return of Strongbow 11.png In Like Flynn 6.jpg In Like Flynn 9.jpg In Like Flynn 10.jpg In Like Flynn 18.jpg Great Expotations 2.jpg Great Expotations 3.jpg Great Expotations 4.jpg Great Expotations 12.png Tangled-the-series-22.png Great Expotations 5.jpg Great Expotations 21.jpg Great Expotations 23.jpg Great Expotations 25.jpg Under Raps 18.png Under Raps 5.png Under Raps 16.jpg Under Raps 6.png Under Raps 7.png Under Raps 9.png One Angry Princess 22.png One Angry Princess 25.png One Angry Princess 32.png One Angry Princess 2.png One Angry Princess 35.png Pascal's Story 12.png Pascal's Story 4.png|Young Rapunzel meets Pascal for the first time Pascal's Story 1.png Pascal's Story 5.png Pascal's Story 6.png Pascal's Story 7.png Pascal's Story 18.jpg Pascal's Story 21.png Pascal's Story 19.jpg Pascal's Story 20.jpg|Uncomfortable about returning to the tower Pascal's Story 25.jpg Pascal's Story - Pascal and Rapunzel 00.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 48.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-19.png Big Brothers of Corona 71.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-24.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-4.png|"Are you telling ghost stories?" The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-9.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-5.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 13.png|Meeting Ruthless Ruth The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-12.png|"Catchy." Listen Up.png|Singing along with Ruthless Ruth Max's-Enemy-6.png Max's-Enemy-11.png Rapunzel & Willow feet gestures.png|"You never wear shoes either?" The Way of the Willow 26.png|Meeting her Aunt Willow The Way of the Willow 21.png The Way of the Willow 20.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-12.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-14.png Queen-for-a-Day-3.png Queen-for-a-Day-2.png|Rapunzel as Queen of Corona Queen-for-a-Day-4.png Queen-for-a-Day-7.png|"Snow day!" Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen for a Day 14.jpg Queen for a Day 54.jpg Queen for a Day 56.jpg It's a state of emergency here.png Rapunzel cannot help Varian.png|Rapunzel unable to come to Varian's aid Not right now!.png Queen for a Day 57.jpeg Whatever the boy's problem, it must be set aside.png Rapunzel upset for what she did.png Queen for a Day 61.jpg Queen for a Day 15.jpg Queen for a Day 65.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg Queen for a Day 73.jpg Queen for a Day 74.jpg|Rapunzel sees Pascal is alive and well Painter's Block 3.jpg Queen for a Day 75.jpg|Rapunzel happy to see her parents Queen for a Day 77.jpg|Rapunzel reflects to Eugene on the most difficult day of her life. Thank you for bringing my parents home.png|"Thank you for bringing my parents home." Hey, you got it.png|"Hey, you got it." Painter's Block 8.png|Rapunzel under a spell Painter's Block 4.jpg Painter's Block 7.jpg Not in the Mood 21.jpg Not in the Mood 3.png|"Pittsford is the pits." Not in the Mood 6.png Not in the Mood 8.png Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 11.png Not in the Mood 1.png|Rapunzel moody Not in the Mood 16.png Not in the Mood 30.jpg Not in the Mood 32.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-3.png The-Quest-for-Varian-5.png The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png The-Quest-for-Varian-24.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-12.png The-Quest-for-Varian-16.png The-Quest-for-Varian-17.png The Alchemist Returns 9.JPG The Alchemist Returns 16.JPG The Alchemist Returns 17.JPG The Alchemist Returns 5.JPG The Alchemist Returns 4.JPG The Alchemist Returns 25.JPG The Alchemist Returns 34.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 24.png Secret of the Sun Drop 2.png Secret of the Sun Drop 44.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 45.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 46.png Secret of the Sun Drop 47.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 18.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 16.png Secret of the Sun Drop 15.png Secret of the Sun Drop 3.png Secret of the Sun Drop 19.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 54.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 73.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 13.png S1E21 Rapunzel Grabbing Her Hair Nervously.png Secret of the Sun Drop 85.jpeg S1E21 Unconscious Rapunzel.png Secret of the Sun Drop 88.png Secret of the Sun Drop 4.png Secret of the Sun Drop 17.png Secret of the Sun Drop 32.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop Ending 1.png Secret of the Sun Drop 10.png Secret of the Sun Drop Ending 2.png|Rapunzel makes her first step (literally) to her journey beyond Corona Season Two Tangled the Series S2.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 21.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 22.png Beyond the Corona Walls 16.png Beyond the Corona Walls 18.png Beyond the Corona Walls 55.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 33.png|Getting frustrated Beyond the Corona Walls 32.png Beyond the Corona Walls 37.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 23.png If I Could Take That Moment Back.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 42.png|"I am not jealous. You're jealous." Beyond the Corona Walls 10.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 61.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 46.png Beyond the Corona Walls 13.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 50.png Beyond the Corona Walls 29.png Beyond the Corona Walls 30.png The Return of Quaid 1.png The Return of Quaid 5.png Goodbye and Goodwill 9.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 11.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 14.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 15.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 19.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 20.jpg|Chained to Cassandra Goodbye and Goodwill 17.jpeg Forest of No Return 1.jpg Forest of No Return 3.jpg Forest of No Return 4.jpg Forest of No Return 6.jpg Forest of No Return 7.jpg Forest of No Return 8.jpg Freebird 6.png Freebirds 1.png Freebird 10.jpg Freebirds 2.png|Rapunzel as a bird Freebird 19.jpg Freebird 23.jpg Freebirds 4.png Vigor the Visionary 7.png Vigor the Visionary 9.png Vigor the Visionary 11.png Vigor the Visionary 12.png Rapunzel and Eugene - Vigor the Visionary.jpg Keeper of the Spire (9).jpg|Trying not to show her aggression Keeper of the Spire (22).png|Rapunzel starting to get stressed out Keeper of the Spire (23).png|Rapunzel getting REALLY stressed out Keeper of the Spire (10).jpg Keeper of the Spire (3).jpg|Now she has lost it Keeper of the Spire (5).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg King Pascal 26.png King Pascal 6.jpg King Pascal 7.jpg King Pascal 2.jpg King Pascal 9.jpg|Way too spicy King Pascal 4.jpg King Pascal 11.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (4).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (3).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 3.jpg There's Something About Hook Foot 4.jpg|Love’s spat There's Something About Hook Foot (11).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (7).jpg There's Something About Hook Foot (1).jpg Happiness Is... 31.jpg Happiness Is... (7).jpg|She misses home Happiness Is... (8).jpg Happiness Is... (9).jpg Happiness Is... (14).jpg Happiness Is.. (46).png Happiness Is... (17).jpg Happiness Is... (23).jpg Happiness Is... (26).jpg Happiness Is... (27).jpg Happiness Is... (28).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (12).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (16).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (22).jpg Peril on the high sea 01.jpg Peril on the High Seas (13).jpg Curses! (6).jpg Muddy Rapunzel.jpg Curses! (11).jpg Curses! (12).jpg Curses! (1).png Curses! (3).jpg Eye of Pincosta.jpg The Eye of Pincosta 7.jpg The Eye of Pincosta 5.jpg Eye of Pincosta Rapunzel terrified.jpg Rapunzel's backflip evasive maneuver.jpg Rapunzel bodyslammed by Malice.jpg Malice gives Rapunzel a spin.jpg|Malice takes Rapunzel out for a spin Rapunzel dizzy.jpg|"I got you...right...where I want you. Just wait until... my... second win...kicks in" Rapunzel tossed around by her hair.jpg|Not even her hair seems to give Rapunzel the winning benefit as Malice grabs it and repeatedly slams her to the floor The Eye of Pincosta 8.png The Eye of Pincosta 9.png The Eye of Pincosta 10.png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (20).jpg Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Mid-Season (1).png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (5).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (6).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree.jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (8).JPG RapunzelandtheGreatTreeDarkRapunzel.png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (24).jpg RapunzelandtheGreatTreeCoronaFlashback.png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (25).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (1).png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (3).png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (9).JPG Rapunzel and the Great Tree (26).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (11).JPG Rapunzel and the Great Tree (13).JPG Rapunzel and the Great Tree (7).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (15).JPG The Brothers Hook 4.jpg The Brothers Hook 7.jpg The Brothers Hook 8.jpg The Brothers Hook 3.jpg The Brothers Hook 10.jpg The Brothers Hook 12.jpg Rapunzel hair hammock.jpg Rapunzel writing and ranting.jpg Rapunzel decides she has to talk to Cass.jpg Rapunzel Day One 15.jpg Rapunzel Day One 6.jpg Rapunzel Day One 7.jpg Rapunzel Day One 8.jpg Rapunzel Day One 9.jpg Rapunzel Day One 11.jpg Rapunzel Day One 17.jpg Rapunzel Day One 5.jpg Mirror, Mirror (Tangled) 4.png Mirror Tangled.png You're kidding me 03.jpg You're kidding me 08.jpg You're kidding me 10.jpg You're kidding me 12.jpg You're kidding me 14.jpg You're kidding me 15.jpg You're kidding me 16.jpg You're Kiddin' Me (1).png You're kidding me 17.jpg You're kidding me 18.jpg You're kidding me 20.jpg Rapunzeltopia (1).jpg Rapunzeltopia (3).jpg Rapunzeltopia (7).jpg Lost and Found Tangled.jpg With You by My Side.jpg Destinies Collide (7).jpg Destinies Collide (6).jpg Destinies Collide (8).jpg Destinies Collide.jpg Destinies Collide (9).jpg Destinies Collide (13).jpg Destinies Collide (12).jpg File:Horrified_at_what_Cassandra_has_become.png Season Three Rapunzel's Return (26).jpg Rapunzel's Return (27).jpg Crossing the Line.jpg Rapunzel's Return (78).jpg Rapunzel's Return (23).jpg Rapunzel's Return 03.jpg Rapunzel's Return 05.jpg Rapunzel's Return 06.jpg Rapunzel's Return 07.jpg Rapunzel's Return 10.jpg Rapunzel's Return 02.jpg Rapunzel's Return (1).jpg Rapunzel's Return (2).jpg Rapunzel's Return (3).jpg Rapunzel's Return (4).jpg Stronger Than Ever Before.jpg Rapunzel's Return (5).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (9).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (7).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (8).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (4).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (6).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (10).jpg|"Best hug ever." The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (2).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (4).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (8).jpg No Time Like the Past (8).jpg No Time Like the Past (12).jpg No Time Like the Past (14).jpg Beginnings (13).jpg Beginnings (14).jpg Beginnings (16).jpg Beginnings (18).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (56).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (13).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (23).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (59).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (25).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (43).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (47).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (63).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (64).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (65).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (30).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (34).jpg Varian27.png Day of the Animals (4).jpg Be Very Afraid (10).jpg Be Very Afraid (11).jpg Be Very Afraid (14).jpg Be Very Afraid (15).jpg|"You're so cute when you're screaming in terror." Be Very Afraid (20).jpg Be Very Afraid (17).png Be Very Afraid (22).jpg Be Very Afraid (44).jpg Be Very Afraid (9).jpg Be Very Afraid (35).jpg Be Very Afraid (3).jpg Be Very Afraid (34).jpg Be Very Afraid (31).jpg Pascal's Dragon (1).png Pascal's Dragon (2).png Pascal's Dragon (3).png Pascal's Dragon (7).png Pascal's Dragon (5).png Pascal's Dragon (12).jpg Pascal's Dragon (14).jpg Pascal's Dragon (9).jpg Pascal's Dragon (4).jpg Pascal's Dragon (15).jpg Islands Apart (2).png Islands Apart (3).png Islands Apart (4).png Islands Apart (5).png Islands Apart (8).png Islands Apart (9).png Islands Apart (13).png Islands Apart (15).png Islands Apart (25).png Islands Apart (31).png Islands Apart (40).png Islands Apart (64).png Islands Apart (78).png Islands Apart (92).png CR Rapunzel blocks Cass' blow with her hair.jpg|"Cassandra, please! Let's talk about this!" The Girl Who Has Everything (Reprise).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (77).jpg|Rapunzel seeing the only remaining mural from her tower destroyed. RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (8).jpg Rapunzel standing her ground against Cassandra.jpg|"Sorry, Cass, but you're not gonna get rid of me that easily!" Raps knows Cass is in there somewhere.jpg|"I will never stop getting through to you! I won't fight you! I won't justify your hatred!" RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (17).jpg Rapunzel begins the final incantation.jpg|"Power of the sun, gift to me with your light." RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (9).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12RapunzelsSundropPower.jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (11).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (14).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (3).jpg Raps & Cass wild mine car ride.jpg A Tale of Two Sisters 1.png A Tale of Two Sisters (1).png A Tale of Two Sisters (6).jpg Miscellaneous Rapunzelflynn Frozen.jpg|Rapunzel's cameo in ''Frozen as she enters the castle of Arendelle with Anna passing her. Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries